I Can See Clearly Now
by mytwogregs
Summary: When Greg's first love is found dead, Nick wants to help comfort him. In the process, Nick finds out what and who he wants. WARNING: Rated 'T' for inferred Slash. GN R
1. The Body

**Authors Note:** I don't own anything. Would be cool if I did! Warning...Slight Slash involved.

**Thanks:** To all who reviewed, your words were appreciated. To TMR for introducing me to CSI and for putting up with me.

* * *

Chapter 1--The Body

It was their usual fight. Happened damned near everytime they were together. In the car.

"G, I've got that button set to that very station, because I happen to like that station! Matter of fact, I listen to that VERY station many a time."

Greg Sanders sat in the passenger seat, shaking his head. He wore a grin which which could best be described as develish.

"Yeah, Yeah...I know you listen to 'that station,' that music. Well, this just explains so much, Nicky...so much."

"Oh, shut up. And leave my buttons alone!"

Nick Stokes couldn't get very angry with his friend. He tried to sound furious, but instead, his sentences ended with a squeak. Nick was more angry that Greg had that sort of effect on him. Made him feel a little less in control of everything around him. Although, as much as it made him angry, Nick found himself almost looking forward to those moments.

The grin on Greg's face was absolute devlish now. Nick felt a flush creep into his cheeks and he heard his own voice blurting out "Why do you have to do that? Huh? Why do you have to take the words that I say and..."

"Hey Nick, were here."

Suddenly, both men quieted and put on a serious face. Time for work. No time for fun and frivolity...and flirting.

Nick often felt that's what happened when he and Greg were alone together. It felt like that, but he wasn't quite sure. He wished he was. He wished he was certain of a lot of things.

Nick's mind snapped back to work when their supervisor, Gil Grissom, began handing out assignments to each of the CSIs.

They were answering the call on a hit and run. Adult male, mid-30's struck by the side of a road and left for dead.

Nick and Greg adjusted their eyes to the many spotlights and patrol vehicle lights that were glaring at the site. Both of them jumped to work as everything came into sharp focus. They walked side by side to the crumpled body that lay on the gravel shoulder of the road.

"Hey David." Nick and Greg greeted the man who was crouched down, reading a liver thermometer. The coroner looked up and with a serious face spoke.

"Body's been dead two hours. Call came in 30 minutes ago..."

"That's what Gris told us..." Nick interrupted.

"He's all yours then." David nodded his head and rose up to leave. The face of the body was now in full view. "I'll see you at the morgue."

"Sure." Greg replied.

Nick noted that Greg's voice sounded all wrong. He looked to his friend. Something was wrong.

"Greggo?" Nick put a hand upon Greg's shoulder. "G...what is it? You okay?"

Greg stared at the body, Nick was sure he saw tears welling in his eyes. "Greg...?"

"I've gotta talk to Grissom." Greg spoke in a whisper and quickly turned away.

"I'll um...start without you, I guess..." Nick mumbled into the night air. He wanted to follow Greg, to put his arm about him and find out what was bothering him so much. Nick also knew he had to focus on the tasks at hand.

Moments later, Gil Grissom walked up. "Can you handle this one on your own?"

Nick quickly jumped up. Something had to be wrong with Greg. "Yes, sure. What's...is there...is Sanders ok?"

"He knows the victim." Grissom said as he himself looked down to the body. His head to the side, he spoke again. "I think it's best he not process the body. He'll help Sara with vehicle evidence in the lab."

Nick could see Grissom's eyes were taking in everything around them, and as he looked at the body of the young man on the ground, he seemed to take in so much more. Nick wanted to ask, but figured it was best to just get back to work.


	2. The Tattoo

Chapter 2--The Tattoo

Sara was asking him a question. Nick's brain registered the sound of her voice. Recognition. Knew it was a question, but his focus was through the camera's eye. Nick snapped photo after photo of the young man on the ground and his surroundings.

"Nicholas Stokes, for the umpteenth time, may I please bag and tag this tire iron now?" Sara stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl covering her face.

(My God, she could be so bitchy.) Nick thought before he spoke, "Yeah, sure..." Suddenly his brain sparked, if Sara was there, collecting evidence, Greg must be with her.

Nick stood up straight, stretching out a kink in his back. "Sanders with you? Gris said he'd be working with you?" Nicks eyes searched, but didn't see Greg anywhere.

"Further down the road. Glass and plastic shards. He's nearly finished." Sara sealed up the bag with the tire iron and took a long look at the body on the ground. "Did I hear right, that Greg knows this guy?"

Nick grimaced. It was bad enough that Sara had to but into everyone's business, but Nick nearly wanted to strangle her for butting into Greg's. Before she could ask any more questions, Nick tried redirection. "Did you find any more skid marks down the road? One or two vehicles."

"Two." Sara replied, but her eyes were now glued to the victim's leg. Nick followed her line of sight. "That look like a 'G' to you?"

Nick gritted his teeth. He then squatted down by the body and looked at the tattoo right above the victims right ankle. "Could be. Looks more like a messed up Superman symbol."

"I think it looks like a 'G.'" Sara said indignantly. "Hmmm..." she was thinking out loud. "I've seen this before. Well not this, but...what's the vic's name?"

"Scott. Scott Gibbs." Nick read the drivers license in the wallet, which he then handed to Sara. "Bag this for me."

"S. and G. huh..."

Nick had a feeling he knew exactly where Sara was going with her musings and it was beginning to piss him off. Now, more than ever he wanted to go be with Greg. If there was anything like what Sara eluded to between Greg and this guy...well, dammit... Nick was feeling frustration and pain. He forced himself to look over his evidence before he okay'd the body for release to the morgue. He tried not to rush himself, but the need to see Greg was ever growing.

"Greg's down the road?" Nick asked Sara, as the body was being wheeled away on a gurney.

"Yeah, down about..." Nick didn't stay around to hear her finish.

(The tattoo. What could it really mean?) Nick's mind was spinning with each step. (Where exactly HAD Sara seen one like it? Oh yeah, the contamination shower...) Nick cringed inside. And then...some other feeling moved forward. (This could be an answer. Oh God, Greg, where are you?)

Nick's suddenly broke into a run when he saw the all too familar form of Greg Sanders slowly walking the center line of the roadway. His shoulders slumped down, his feet slowly scuffing along. He then stopped to take a photo before reaching into his pocket for a manila envelope.

"GREG!" Nick hollered.

Greg looked up. His eyes were red, and lashes damp...but when he saw Nick's face, a calm smile appeared on his lips.


	3. The First

Chapter 3--The First

"Nick." Greg sounded like Greg again. A tired Greg, a sad Greg...but Greg. "I need to talk to you."

"G. You don't have to if you----"

"Nick, I NEED to talk to someone...but I WANT to talk with you." Greg's dark eyes met Nick's equally dark ones and held the gaze. "Please?"

Nick's heart felt like it was too small, or too large, or too...something. He felt his head nod and his voice whisper. "Of course, G...I'm all yours."

Nick's heart felt as if it might explode. He had spoken words that meant more than just "You can confide in me." At least, it seemed as if he had. His mind whirled with questions. Questions for Greg. Questions for himself. Right now, he wanted to listen to his friend. To be ears for him, to be a shoulder for him to lean on, to be whatever it was Greg needed.

"Obviously, Grissom told you I know Scott. Or...knew him..." His voice quieted for a moment as he slowly packed up his kit and organized his findings. Nick watched him and was proud at how far Greg had come as a CSI. He smiled inside recognizing little techniques both he and Warrick had passed on to their "newbie" friend.

Greg spoke quietly, and didn't look back to Nick as he continued. "He was my first."

(First? First...what?) Nick's mind was going a mile a minute.

"My first...boyfriend." Greg turned around now and slowly sank to the road. He sat, legs crossed and continued talking. Nick squatted in front of him, so that Greg wouldn't have to look up. He also wanted to place a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Go on..." Nick quietly encouraged. Greg nodded and grinned, his eyes slowly brightening a bit.

"Scotty was my first kiss even. If you can believe that. My first...well, everything." Greg seemed to laugh at a memory. "The rumors are all true... I was a late bloomer!" Suddenly a tear slid down his cheek. Nick wanted to catch it, but Greg reached up and wiped it away with his still gloved hand. "Damned Gloves." He threw them off with a bit of disgust.

"We met in college. He was brilliant. Not as brilliant as I, mind you...but I guess I loved him as much as I loved his mind. Our friendship grew and then one day I realized he was more than just a friend and..." Greg inhaled deeply. He looked over to Nick and laughed out loud. "We even got matching tattoos. Bet you'd never guess that one. Bet Sara already figured that one out. Of course..."

"Yeah, she did, man...she already did." Nick nodded and grinned. Greg smiled even more when dimples appeard on Nick's face.

"He was my 'superman'...thus the logos. He called me his 'Super Greg.'"

"And he was 'Super Scott?'"

"Super Scotty." Greg corrected him with a laugh. His laugh suddenly turned into a shuddering cry.

"I've not seen him for a long time, Nick...and now...now he's gone forever. I don't know why this is bothering me so much." Greg tried to shake off the grief, but it clung to him.

Nick put his hand upon Greg's shoulder once more, this time near Greg's neck. He carressed Greg's neck with his thumb. "It's because you loved him. And it's okay to feel that loss."

Greg closed his eyes with the touch of Nick's thumb and he sighed. "I did." His eyes opened with a determined look in them. "So, let's go find out what happened to him."

Both men stood and as Greg reached for his kit, Nick dared one question.

"Sooo Greggo...where IS your tattoo?"

Greg just grinned...adorably.


	4. The Keys

Chapter 4--The Keys

Greg talked all the way back to the lab. Nick didn't mind. He knew Greg needed to tell stories and it made him glad that Greg had chosen him to be the one to talk to.

As Nick pulled into his parking space. Greg reached over and laid a hand on Nick's forearm.

"Thanks Nick. You listening means a lot. I...I uh, wanted to be able to tell you these things...under different circumstances would have been better, but...just...thanks." Greg softly smiled and gave Nick's forearm a squeeze.

They sat there a moment longer. The engine was now silent. Nick's keys swung slowly from the ignition.

Greg sighed wearily and slowly slipped his hand away from Nick. His gaze went to the building. "Guess we better go in. Inquiring minds will want to know..." his voice trailed off.

Nick, without a second thought, reached out and placed his hand over Greg's which lay upon the seat. "Hey Greg...I won't...I wouldn't say..."

"I know Nicky." Greg looked down upon their hands. He seemed to breathe more deeply. His thumb reached up to grab hold of Nick's little finger. "I trust you. I..." Suddenly he sat more upright and he rolled his eyes. "Oh God. Sara's probably blabbing to them all right now about the tattoos." He then laughed and threw his hands over his eyes, feigning fear. "I'm doomed! I'm doomed!"

Nick laughed. "You want I should kick her ass?"

Greg peeked out behind his hands. "No, I better do it. I'll go kick her ass."

And suddenly the two of them were playing out another of their favorite banters: Who should kick Sara's ass? Finally, they ended with the usual, "Let's get Catherine? Yeah, she can kick ass like nobody's business."

The laughter felt good to them both. Their faces were plastered with the brightest of grins. Funny how that can happen, even on the saddest of days.

"Let's go." Nick hopped out of the truck's cab and Greg followed suit, after he grabbed Nick's forgotten keys.

"Stokes!" Greg hollered and tossed the keys over the hood. "What WOULD you do without me?"

Nick laughed again, this time his eyes disappearing into a grin that showed every tooth in his mouth.

"What am I going to do WITH you?"

Greg's eyesbrows did a dance. "I'll have to get back to you on that..."

(I hope so.) Nick thought as they strolled into the lab. He stayed shoulder to shoulder with Greg, feeling a need to protect him. Feeling his own need to just be near him.

Everyone else stood around a table littered with evidence. Grissom looked up and met them in the hallway.

"Greg, come with me to my office."


	5. The Cake

Chapter 5--The Cake

Nick watched Greg thru the glass wall that seperated the room from the hallway. Greg was returning from Grissom's office. Nick saw Greg square his shoulders and clasp his hands together before entering the room.

Rubbing his hands together and bouncing on his toes (in typical Greg Sanders fashion) Greg declared, "Well, this isn't exactly the 'coming out' party I had envisioned. I mean, where's the cake? Ice cream?" He paused and took a deep breath. "Anyway...guys, a friend of mine is dead and I, for one, would like to know exactly what happened, so... C'mon..."

Greg glanced around the room, only meeting eyes with Nick. "Let's get to work, shall we?" Greg asked.

"Sure." "You bet, Greggo..." Words of agreement filled the room. Warrick Brown laughed and tossed a Hostess Twinkie to Greg, who caught it one handed. "Here's your cake, man...let's work."

"Cute, Warrick." Greg smirked, pocketing the small cake. "I've got film to process." he said quickly and left the room.

Nick slowly stood. "I do, too. Plus I've got to go check the morgue, and..."

Catherine finished his sentence for him. "...And you want to make sure Greg is doing okay." She reached out and gave Nick's hand a squeeze.

"Um, sure." Nick wasn't certain what to make of Catherine's gesture. He carried his kit out of the room and down the hallway, towards Greg.

He met up with Greg around the corner. He was standing there, his back to the wall. He also was breaking the Twinkie in two. Nick felt as if Greg had been waiting there for him.

Greg looked up and smiled at Nick. He handed him half of the snack cake. Nick took it with a grin, and a leap of his heart.

"To friends who love me." Greg raised his Twinkie in a toast. Nick did the same.

"To friends who DO love you." Nick suddenly felt the surprisingly strong urge to reach forward and kiss Greg Sanders right then and there. Instead, he took a bite of the Twinkie.

Greg giggled and talked with his mouth full of cake. "Quite the slob, aren't you?" He reached up and with his thumb removed a dot of creamed filling from Nick's lower lip. Then Greg popped the edge of his thumb into his own mouth.

Nick just grinned, eyes squinting. "I'M a slob? Me!" He rolled his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me, G."

Greg picked up his own kit off of the floor, where he had set it earlier. He walked away from Nick. "If the shoe fits!" He said loud enough for Nick to hear.

As he watched Greg walk further down the hallway, Nick ran his tongue over his bottom lip, right where Greg's thumb had been moments earlier. Nick was definatly beginning to feel more certain about Greg. About how he felt towards him and maybe...just maybe...how Greg might feel back.

The voice behind Nick startled him. It was his supervisor, Gil Grissom. "He may be a little vulnerable right now." Gill nodded towards the disappearing figure of Greg Sanders. "I suggest caution." And with that, Grissom turned around and walked away.

Nick Stokes sighed deeply. Again, he told himself to focus. (Focus.) There was a case to solve.


	6. The Understatment

Chapter 6--The Understatement

It couldn't be avoided. Nick gritted his teeth as he stood listening to Hodges. Some slivers of red paint had been found embedded into an abrasion on Scott Gibb's forehead. Something had hit the victim or he had hit his head against something. The tire iron had already been ruled out, not just for the lack of paint, but the lack of any blood evidence on the tool. Nick had brought the paint sample to Trace and now endured Hodges know-it-all attitude.

"Camaro...looks like late 70's..." Hodges looked up from the computer screen to Nick. "Seem like a 'gay car' to you?" Hodges smirked. "I already figured that out about Sanders, you know. Why else would someone change their hairstyles that much?"

Nick sighed very deeply. "Just give me the info on the paint..."

"Did you hear...? They had matching tattoos!" Hodges quickly pointed to the monitor. "There. Make, model, year...looks like I may have found the case breaker again."

Nick snatched the print out as soon as it was in Hodges hand. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"I guess you just never know people..." Hodges would not shut up. "I mean...matching tattoos!"

Nick could tolerate no more. He moved nose to nose with Hodges and glared. "That's ENOUGH!" Nick struggled to keep his voice down. "Greg has lost someone he onced loved. Have you EVER loved anyone Hodges? Have you! Have you ever lost that someone? Not once, but TWICE!" Nick didn't wait for a reply He spun on his heel and stormed out.

Nick left too quickly to see Greg standing not far from the doorway. Greg blinked hard to keep tears at bay. He only took one step towards Nick, before Sara came up behind him and stopped him. "Hey. We've got a match on one set of the tire treads. Oh, and there are no other prints on the tire iron. Only the victims."

Greg turned to Sara and looked at her blankly.

"I mean no other prints, but Scott's. Sorry." Sara mumbled.

"Okay. Good." Greg replied. "Gimme five minutes...or twenty...whatever." He turned and began to walk quickly in the direction Nick had taken. "I'll meet up with you later." Greg hollered over his shoulder.

Nick sat at the computer, leaned in towards the monitor , his chin rested on the palm of his hand. The illumination from the screen reflected in his glasses. He was waiting for answers.

Greg stood behind him for a moment and then sat down in the chair next to Nick. "Thanks," he said quietly. "Hodges." Greg grumbled.

"Yeah. Hodges." Nick grinned a reply at Greg. He then nodded towards the screen. "We're getting close, G. Whoever was involved left us enough clues. You'll have answers soon."

"I hope so. I think so. You're right though...everything's coming together." Greg suddenly laughed. "And not a speck of DNA evidence. If this had happened months ago, I'd have felt so helpless. I'd have nothing to do. Now...well, it feels good to know that I can..."

"It is good, G." Nick looked far into Greg's eyes. "You've come a long way from being a CSI Wanna Be." He then grinned, dimples grooved deep into his cheeks.

Greg chuckled. "So...I'm not a pest anymore, eh? Not such a bad partner either, I'd venture to say. I do my part..."

"Now...I never said you weren't a pest." Nick shook his head, laughing.

"Yeah...but you love me for it." Greg's brows danced up and down as he grinned mischieviously.

"You've no idea." Nick inhaled deeply.

Silence filled the room. Neither one spoke.

"Hey!" Catherine walked in. She pointed to Greg. "Sara's looking for you. What'd you do to piss her off THIS time?"

Greg laughed. "What DON'T I do..." He stood to leave and pointed to the monitor. Smiling at Catherine he declared, "We're getting close."

As soon as Greg was out the door Catherine crossed her arms and smiled at Nick. "I think I'd have to say 'that's an understatement.'"


	7. The Cat

Chapter 7--"The Cat"

"So?" Catherine asked.

Nick tore his eyes away from the door, away from the seemingly dark, lonely void Greg left behind when he walked away.

"So? ...what?" Nick asked Catherine as she sat down in the chair Greg had just vacated.

"So...how are thing with Greg?" Catherine asked with one brow raised.

"He seems to be doing just fine. The worst part--the shock--is over. Now he's focused on solving Scott's case. ...HEY!" Nick shot a glare to Catherine as she turned off the computer monitor.

"That's not what I meant." Catherine put a hand on Nick's knee and leaned toward him. Her eyes seemed to be searching his for some truth. Catherine then sat back and laughed softly.

"If it were anyone else. I'd venture to say it was just a...crush, or a curiosity at best." Catherine then stood and patted Nick on the shoulder. She whispered into his ear, "but you, my friend...you, Nicholas Stokes just might very well be in love."

With that, Catherine left the room.

After the weight of Catherine's words finally sunk in, Nick spun around in his chair. "Cat...!"

"Meow?" Greg now stood in the doorway, file folders in hand. He laughed. "Um...anyway...uh, Catherine's still down the hall, you want me to go get her?"

"No...no, that's okay." Nick shook his head.

Greg tapped the folders in his head. A grin lit his entire face. He bowed his head and spoke, "The lovely Sophia is on her way...as we speak." His then looked up, his eyes meeting Nicks, "...with a warrent for the driver of 'Vehicle A.'"

Nick's grin matched Greg's. Nick also felt his heart skip a beat. Could he be...? He inhaled sharply.

"She hates it when you call her that." Greg pointed out the door and spoke in an exaggerated whisper. He then made a small mewing sound and a clawed scratching movement with his hand.

Nick gave Greg a scolding look, that wasn't too menacing considering the dimples that began to form on either side of his smile. "No, no...she hates it when YOU call her that."

Greg flashed Nick and evil, mischevious toothy grin.

And it was then, at that very moment, that Nick knew Catherine was right.


	8. The Rage

Chapter 8--The Rage

Nick kept busy while Greg was gone with Sophia. Nick felt that he held the remaining puzzle pieces in his hands and the last thing he wanted to do was let Greg down.

Nick paced, wishing he could will the computers to work faster. He checked and rechecked every paint sample, every tire tread molding, and every shard of headlight or brakelight.

"There can't be that many damned Camaros," Nick grumbled into his coffee cup. Just then a flash on the computer's monitor caught his eyes. He grinned with satisfaction and quickly put the printers to work.

Nick was taking his findings to Grissom's office when he ran into Sophia. A bit startled, Nick declared "You're back!"

Sophia pulled Nick close to her and spoke softly. "Greg is in my car. He asked me to come get you."

Nick could tell by the sound of Sophia's voice that something was wrong. "Is Greg okay? What happened!" Sophia took hold of Nick's arm and held him to the spot. She continued to talk quietly and calmly.

"There was an...incident." Sophia's eyes looked softly into Nicks. "Greg is fine...but he's a little...shook up. Now...he's not hurt badly..."

Nick had been clenching his teeth, his temples pulsing. "What?" Nick could barely find his voice.

Sophia now held both of his arms. "As soon as the suspect saw Greg, he raged. Things got a little ugly, but Greg is fine...really." She slowly let go of Nick's arms. "Now...I have to go tell Grissom."

Nick shot Sophia a look. He knew the what the repercussions of her talk with Grissom would be. "Grissom will take him off the case."

"I know that's a possibility, Nick. I'm sorry, but I have to." Sophia shook her head sadly. She then nodded towards the exit. "Go. He's waiting for you."

Nick fought the urge to run, but found he slammed open the door that led to the parking area. His eyes quickly scanned the lot and then he saw him.

Nick saw Greg sitting sideways. Greg's legs were out of the door, his feet on the asphalt...and he held a blood stained towel to the side of his face.

Nick's heart stopped and a lump rose from his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Nick ran.


	9. The First Answer

Chapter 9--The First Answer

Greg looked up to Nick. His left eye was nearly swollen shut and two butterfly bandages held together a cut along his cheekbone. Greg shrugged and sighed. "At least I didn't get blown up this time." He had lowered the towel, which held an ice pack, thus giving Nick a good look at him.

Nick sank down beside the car and without thought or caution, reached up to brush a long strand of hair from Greg's brow. "Oh God...Baby...are you okay?" At Nick's words, Greg smiled, but then winced as his bandages tightned. "Hey," he said, " no fair making the injured guy so happy."

"What happened?" Nick asked, unaware of anything or anyone, but Greg who sat before him.

"Big guy. Big first. Big black eye." Greg pointed to his face.

"G...tell me what happened." Nick set his hand upon Greg's knee and his thumb drew soft circles onto Greg's blue jeans.

Greg closed his eyes and sighed. "I dunno Nicky, it was weird." He opened his eyes and looked to Nick. "The moment the guy saw me, he blew a fuse. Apparently, I'm a 'lying, cheating bitch.'"

"What!" Nick was now thoroughly confused.

Greg shrugged again and put the ice pack back against his face. "We do know that he is the one who hit Scott." Greg let out a shuddered sigh.

"Did he say anything about the other car? The other driver? Greg..." Nick held up the nearly forgotten folder in his hand. "We've got enough here for another warrant."

Greg looked up then, his eyes glistened with tears. "Good, because apparently 'Big Guy' knows him and he's responsible for Scott's death, too!"

"He does?" Nick kept his eyes on Greg's and he watched an anger grow there. "What happened?"

"Nick..." It was not Greg who said his name. It was Grissom. Nick looked over his shoulder. It was not clear how long Grissom had been standing there, behind him. Sophia stood there, too.

"Nick, go with Sophia and get started on that second warrant. Greg..." Gris sighed deeply. "I think we'll need you to go home and take a break from this.

"Grissom!" both Nick and Greg protested.

"Nick...with Sophia." Gil Grissom spoke far too calmly for Nick's liking, but he obeyed his boss. His heart longed to stay with Greg, though. Nick also knew that to solve this case quickly might just be the best thing for Greg. Slowly he stood, giving one last soft squeeze to Greg's knee. Greg met his eyes and he smiled softly. "It's okay, Nicky...I'll be fine."

Nick had no other course, but to walk away with Sophia. As soon as they reached the door, Nick looked back to Grissom talking with Greg. Sophia touched Nick's elbow. "He'll be fine. Cmon, let's go finish this up."

Nick just nodded, his teeth tightly clenched again. He also wanted to know why Greg was attacked. He told himself to keep control of his anger. (Stay focused.) His mind's eye saw Greg's face again, swollen and bleeding. Focus was going to be hard to find.


	10. The Doppelganger

Chapter 10--The Doppelganger

Nick blinked hard. Sophia did a double take. Nick mumbled quietly, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Nick and Sophia stood outside the door of Suspect #2, Driver of Red Camaro, and "Big Guy's" Ex-Boyfriend. Neither one of them had prepared themselves to be standing face to face with the doppelganger of one Gregory Sanders.

"Well, they say everyone in the world has a twin." Sophia whispered to Nick.

"They're not kidding." Nick replied.

The suspect had no clue what they were talking about. He did, however, have a clue about what had happened to his vehicle and to Scott, even though he tried denial.

"We're here to see your car." Sophia held up the warrant. Another police officer followed the suspect to his garage, with Nick and Sophia not far behind.

Nick dropped his head once he saw the car. He shook it in disbelief. "Idiot." He grumbled. Sophia shot him a look. Nick sighed and opened his kit to began preliminary findings. Not only was there still a temporary spare tire on the driver's rear side, but there was large dent above the wheel well and traces of blood. Now...now they'd have some DNA evidence. Nick thought it an easy bet that the blood belonged to Scott Gibb.

He may have looked like Greg, but Nick glared at him furiously. He walked up and moved in close. Nick looked him in the eye and spoke through his teeth. "You left him there to die. You drove off and left him. He was THAT disposable to you?"

"Nick..." Sophia spoke softly. "This can wait until we take him in...we've got lots of time to ask him questions." She then spoke to the officer who then led the suspect to a patrol car. Sophia returned to Nick's side.

"Careful there, Stokes," Sophia said to Nick. She gave his shoulder a squeeze after he knelt down to collect more evidence. "Don't let your emotions cloud you right now. Let's make sure there will be no question as to what happened with this vehicle."

Nick knew she was right. He needed to keep himself in check and make sure he missed nothing. He needed to make sure he made no mistakes.

When Nick had taken his last photo and was marked his last evidence bag, his cell phone rang. Nick checked the ID and smiled. "Hi." he answered the call.

"Hi! So...you miss me?"

Nick laughed. He never thought he'd feel so relieved to be pestered on the phone (as usual) by Greg Sanders.

"Matter of fact..." Nick began.

"Hey, Grissom didn't put me in 'time out' just yet...so, I'll see ya when you get back."

"How did you manage to get Gris to let you stay?" Nick was beginning to think that maybe Grissom was right, maybe Greg should go home. Things with the case were getting strange. It was now a bit clearer why Greg had been attacked...and with questions still unanswered, Nick couldn't help but worry.

"I dunno...we just talked for a bit. Told him I was fine, I can handle it. And I am fine, by the way. Really." Greg then spoke in an exaggerated whisper. "Grissom did however get a hot babysitter for me."

Nick couldn't help but laugh again. "What!"

"I'm here with Cat...Cahterine, sorry ma'am...what?...geez, ok...FINE...'Miss'...OW!"

"Greg?" Nick swore he heard Catherine slap Greg's arm.

"Yup...Oh, okay...so ANYway, we are here waiting for your suspect to come in for questioning."

"Yeah, about that Greg...um, when you see him--"

"What the...!"

Nick couldn't help but grin. "Ah, I take it he has arrived."

"Um...yeah." Greg was suddenly serious and his voice was quiet. "Nick...you um, you comin' back soon?"

"Real soon."

"Ok. Good. Cuz this is soooo not Kansas anymore..."


	11. The Curious

Chapter 11--The Curious

Nick first dropped off the blood sample to DNA. "Priority Number One," he demanded and quickly left to deal with the remaining evidence he'd just brought back to the lab. Nick couldn't help but steal glances at his watch or the clocks on the walls.

Archie walked in, with Sara right behind him. "Is it true? The dude looks just like Greg?" Archie asked with half a smile on his face. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's just wild."

Sara walked up beside Nick, "I can help you with these." Nick didn't argue and let her begin work on the evidence. She would have no trouble following his notes.

"Yeah, he does.," Nick said. "But not quite as...scruffy..." Nick carefully chose his words. His mind, however, whirled a rolodex full of words that described how he saw Greg...and how he felt about him.

Hodges popped his head around the corner. "Hear Sanders has got a twin. Weird. Two Gregs. Huh."

"No, there's only one Greg Sanders..." Nick said quietly. He wished everyone would just go away. (Except Sara, she can stay and work.) Nick's mind was now torn again between processing the evidence and being by Greg's side.

"He doesn't dress like Sanders, does he?" Hodges was droning on and on. Unfortunatly, Archie wasn't being much help...but he was more amused than anything. "How about the hair...did he have the same hair?" Hodges questioned again.

"SHUT UP HODGES!" Nick was irritated.

"Nick..." Sara nudged Nick's arm. "Just go. We've got this. You've got everything all organized, there's not much left to do anyway."

Just then Grissom walked in. "Don't you guys have work to do?" Archie and Hodges left the room at Grissom's words. Grissom then walked over to the table where Sara and Nick stood.

"Nick, they could use you down at the station. Both suspects are being questioned. Sara, could you finish this up?"

Sara looked at Grissom with a blank look, "Sure."

"Don't forget to sign off on the evidence, Nick." Grissom added.

"You bet. Thanks Gris..." Nick was out the door before anyone could say another word. He almost made it to the exit.

Bobby Dawson stood in a doorway, grinning and chewing gum. "So, I hear Greg's got a twin..."


	12. The Final Answer

Chapter 12--The Final Answer

Although he hated to see him like that, Nick couldn't help but smile as soon as he saw Greg. There was a bit more bruising on Greg's cheek, but his eye had not swollen any more.

The minute Greg saw Nick, he started talking rapidly, his hands punctuating the air. "Ok, so I see now why 'Big Guy' attacked me. Can you believe it? Weird... Do you really think that guy looks like me? Do you think that means anything that Scott was with him? What do---"

"G...slow down." Nick took a soft hold on Greg's arm.

"Sorry," Greg looked to the floor. "I've had a few cups of coffee while we've been here." He looked back up to Nick. "Crap coffee, though."

"Sophia here?" Nick asked.

Just then Sophia walked out from the interrogation room. "Ah, Nick...come with me." She turned back to the room.

Nick gave Greg's arm a squeeze good-bye and then as an afterthought, he said with a wink, "No more coffee for you!"

Greg's happy grin was the last thing Nick saw before he entered the interrogation room.

There sat the doppelganger. It really was strange how similar to Greg he looked, but Nick could count the differences. Missing were the three moles that formed a triangle on Greg's right cheek. The lashes were shorter. The bottom lip wasn't as full as Greg's. Nick stopped himself and sat down beside Sophia.

Sophia spoke first. "I've just heard from the crime lab that the blood found on your car is a positive match to Scott Gibbs." Nick looked to Sophia, surprised that the call had come in. She nodded affirmation.

The evidence was adding up. The story began to unravel... and the doppelganger told all.

The two lovers had fought and split up. The doppelganger had left to go find himself a one-night stand...completely for revenge, for he was certain that his ex-boyfriend would follow him and see all. Neither one of them knew Scott Gibbs or had ever seen him before that night. The doppelganger did say that Scott told him he reminded him of someone. "I figure, hey...lucky for me, he was hot and I was going to go for it." On the road to a motel, they'd gotten a flat and Scott had offered to change the tire. Not only had they been seen by the ex-boyfriend, he had followed them, as well.. In a rage, he drove straight toward Scott. After seeing what had happened, the doppelganger drove off, chasing his ex-boyfriend down the road. He also attempted to run him off the road, but failed. Eventually both vehicles drove off, leaving the broken, bleeding Scott Gibbs on the side of the road.

Scott Gibbs had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had been attracted to someone who reminded him of a long lost love and unfortunatly, it had cost him his life. Nick's heart felt heavy. They had gotten answers, but he knew they were ones that would sadden Greg more. Suddenly Nick realized Greg was outside, listening. Nick looked to the "mirror" of the interrogation room, knowing Greg was just on the other side. He quickly shoved back in his chair and turned to Sophia. She met his eyes and nodded an okay to leave.

Nick couldn't get to the other side of that window fast enough. There, standing in the dark alone, was Greg. Tears filled his eyes and his body shook. He seemed to not know what to do with his hands. Nick shut the door behind him.

The two of them stood for a moment and then Nick ran the few steps towards Greg.

Nick grabbed Greg, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace. Greg's arm flew around Nick's waist, his hands reached up and gripped Nick's shoulders. Greg's body shuddered with grief.

Nick held Greg tightly, his hand holding Greg's head against him and his fingers tightly woven through Greg's hair. He spoke softly, "It's not your fault." Greg sobbed. Nick whispered again, this time into Greg's hair. "It's not your fault." Nick wished that in holding Greg, he could absorb his pain, his grief. He also wished to replace the grief in Greg's heart with the ever growing love he felt for him.

Greg loosened his grip on Nick's shoulders and slowly stepped back. Nick reluctantly let go. Greg reached up with his sleeve to wipe away the tears that stained his face. This time, Nick helped.

Nick held Greg's face in his hands and and softly gathered the tears with his thumbs. His touch was gentle around the cut on Greg's cheekbone. "Salt water in a wound isn't a good thing, G..." Greg softly laughed, the weary laughter that often follows an outpouring of tears. "Yeah, I know..." Their eyes met each other, both were silent.

Neither one might not have moved, had it not been for a knock on the door. Nick's hands fell, as Catherine walked into the room.

Catherine walked up to Greg and embraced him. Placing a soft kiss upon his cheek, she declared. "Why don't you go home now, Greg?" Greg softly nodded. "I'll drive you." Catherine then turned to Nick, "You've got some paperwork to finish..." She gave Nick's hand a squeeze and walked out with her arm about Greg. There wasn't even time for a goodbye. Nick sank into a chair. His face fell into his hands and he sat in the darkened silence.

The sound of the door closing once again and Sophia's voice brought Nick back to the present. She sat down beside Nick. "We've just finished booking procedures." She then placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Is it just me, is it ...I don't know...maybe woman's intuition or something...?" Nick looked over to her. Sophia continued her eyes looking deeply and honestly into his. "Nick, are you in love with Greg Sanders? ...because I'm fairly certain, he's in love with you."


	13. The Rain

Chapter 13--The Rain

"I don't know...I can't...I..." Nick wasn't sure how to even give Sophia an answer.

"I'm sorry." Sophia spoke quietly. "I don't mean to intrude or...it's just that when I see you two...ah, there I go again. Forget it." She stood to leave. At the door she turned around and spoke once more to Nick. "For what it's worth, I think you two would be fantastic together." She smiled and then went out the door.

Nick sighed and reached for his cell phone. "Hey, you got a few minutes to talk?" he asked.

"About damned time," Warrick answered on the other end. "Let me buy you dinner. Burger and Fries okay? Double Double Animal Style, right?"

"Yeah..." Nick replied. He desperately needed to talk to someone and he knew Warrick was the one friend who would hear him out. "See you in a few."

They ate in the parking lot, sitting in Warrick's SUV. "No, I never asked, because I figured you'd say something when you were ready." Warrick spoke between french fries.

Nick grinned. "I'm still not sure I'm ready..." He shook his head. "I'm not sure of myself..."

"C'mon, Nicky..." Warrick interrupted. "Stop questioning the details of the situation! Ask yourself what do you feel...in here..." Warrick tapped Nick's chest. "There's where your answers lie, man...right there. What. Do. You. Feel!"

Nick swallowed hard, the firm lump in his throat not moving. Suddenly, the skies above opened up and heavy rains fell on Las Vegas. Nick felt his heart open at the very same time. The answers flowed as the rains sheeted down upon the windshield.

Warrick listened, as only a best friend could. Finally he spoke. "I do have one question. What the hell are you doing sitting here, talking to ME?"

Nick finally laughed. He nodded his head. "You're right. Thanks, man."

"Anytime..." Warrick replied.

Nick had already begun driving when he reached for his cell phone. "ARRRRGH!" he screamed, slamming his hand on the steering wheel, realizing he'd left his phone behind with Warrick. He turned back, but Warrick had already left. Nick decided to just go home...go home and call Greg.

The rains kept coming, making Nick run from his car towards his front door. He stopped when he saw the rain soaked figure sitting there.

"Greg?" Nick tilted his head to get a better look

"Hi. C...c...c...can I ...c..c...come in? It's k...kinda wet out here." Greg shivered, his clothing drenched and water dripping down his face from his wet hair.

"I was just going to call you..." Nick said, still not moving.

"N...now y...you d...d...don't have to. Dammit, Nick..it's cold...c...c...can we go...inside?" Greg slowly stood up.

Nick jumped, as if woken from a dream. "Oh God... Yes...c'mon." Nick ran to the door and unlocked it. He led Greg inside.

Nick looked at Greg, still dripping wet from the rain. "How long have you been there? Gimme your coat." Nick pulled Greg's wet jacket from him. Greg's shirt was damp underneath and clung to his skin.

"A while. I...I...n..need to talk to you." Greg still shivered.

"Listen...go take a hot shower first. C'mere..." He led Greg towards the bathroom. "Here's some towels, I'll get you some dry clothes. We'll talk...I...I need to talk to you, too." Nick reached out to move the damp hairs that hung over Greg's eyes. "You're gonna need fresh bandages, too...I've got some in the kitchen. Come there after." Nick grinned. "I'll make you a cup of coffee..."

Greg gave a half smile. "You sure you know how to make coffee?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I've still got that bag of Hawaiin Something-or-Other you gave me for Christmas." Nick felt his heart beat faster. He realized that even with a black eye and bluish lips from the cold...to him, Greg Sanders was beautiful. "Hurry...go warm up."

Greg smiled fully then. "I already am."


	14. The Song

Chapter 14--The Song

Greg hopped up on the counter. He ruffled the towel over his hair to dry it a bit and then he slung it around his shoulders. "I'm buying you some REAL shampoo." He declared.

Nick handed him a cup of coffee. He shook his head and laughed. "You always sing in the shower?"

Greg took a sip of the java and sighed deeply. "Mmmm...sometimes."

"How are you...are you feeling any better now? We didn't get to talk after...after the interrogation." Nick turned to a cupboard and removed a box of bandages.

"Yes." Greg answered, looking down into his cup. "Logically, I know it's not my fault that Scott died, it was more just...well, the fear of losing someone you love is...it's a strong thing. And...I've felt it before. Seeing Scott dead...it was...scary. It brought back old fears and..." Greg looked up. "I'm talking in circles. Sorry."

"It's okay." Nick pulled out a bandage and opened it up. "I think I understand...I mean...I do understand." Nick recalled such frightening moments in the not so distant past for the both of them.

"Now...sit still...and put down that coffee cup for a minute. It's not going to go anywhere." (Like me.) Nick wondered why he couldn't just say the words, just say what was on his mind.

Greg set the cup down and looked back up to Nick. Nick carefully placed the new bandage over Greg's cut. His fingers lingered on Greg's face. He felt the warmth from the hot shower radiate off of Greg's skin. He smelled the soap and the shampoo as he moved in closer.

Nick's mind swam as every neuron in his body exploded with electricity. Without another thought, Nick took hold of the towel around Greg's neck and pulled Greg towards him. His mind barely registerd that Greg had wrapped his arms about him.

Nick's lips met Greg's.

Nick's senses were suddenly filled with everything Greg Sanders. His fresh from a shower scent, the taste of coffee in his mouth, the feel of his lips, his face, his neck, his hair, and finally...the feel of his hands that held tightly onto Nick. Nick didn't want the moment to end. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to talk...he wanted his kiss...this kiss...to tell Greg everything. Nick felt like he had waited a lifetime for this moment, for this feeling ...which now consumed him.

They finally broke their kiss, both of them breathing heavily and looking into the other's eyes. "That's pretty much what I was going to ask you..." Greg said with a nearly shy smile. He then laughed and sang softly, "It's gonna be a bright...bright sun-shiny day..."

Nick laughed, too. "'Sometimes'...or...all the time, G?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter...just as long as you are here. With me."

As an afterthought Nick added with a cheshire cat grin, "And you say MY music is crap."

"What? It's a good song Nick, a classic...Bob Marley's is the best version, though. You know...Nick, you could use some good songs..." The all-too-familiar mischevious grin filled Greg's face.

"Shut up, Sanders." Nick laughed. He put his forehead against Greg's and then said quietly, "Just shut up..." Before Greg could protest anymore, Nick quieted his mouth with another kiss.

The End...


End file.
